


【银手×男V】2087，夜城独白

by Nightingale_OvO



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_OvO/pseuds/Nightingale_OvO
Summary: *一个比较 ooc 的银手自白，单刷荒坂塔后节制结局改编*会玩点梗（*清水里漂浮着肉沫 x
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 17





	【银手×男V】2087，夜城独白

  
  
阴雨，公墓。  
他每年都会来这个墓前，点一根烟，静静地抽上一天。  
  
  
十年了，V。  
  
我以前活着的时候，希望强尼·银手这个名字永远是反抗和自由精神的代名词，就算我死以后再冒出一个荒坂，也有人披着我的名字，扛上音响播放我的歌，再带个炸药包，冲进去炸了他们，然后在城市最高的大楼顶端摇起武侍乐队的队旗。  
等我从你脑袋里醒来，看见这座城市，我他妈第一次体会到什么叫死不瞑目。什么都没变，你走过夜之城每一条街，都要担心下一秒会不会有颗子弹穿过胸膛。有钱人会更有钱，穷人会更穷，投胎全靠运气。没救了，毁灭吧。  
  
我昨天就回了夜之城，先去跟以前的朋友喝酒寒暄，罗格说我变了很多，我感觉不出来，可能阔别太久，一切都陌生了吧。然后开车去太平洲，我又坐了一次过山车，和我们第一次坐一样，时间刚好是凌晨五点，天将亮未亮。我闻着太平洲的海风，过山车的加速像在追逐地平线的光，有一瞬间，我以为这样可以到达天堂。  
  
我过得不算好，但也不坏。这几年开车游历了全美，没固定职业，没老婆，没孩子，随时都能死。说实话，凭老子的魅力随便就能搞到女人，但我不想，担心生出来的孩子像你，又担心不像你。  
还记得佩皮不？你之前帮他调查过他老婆的外遇。我把这个关于背叛的故事写成了伦理小说，卖得挺好，赚了点稿费，然后被他俩口子发现了，挨个打电话来问候。佩皮吧，伤口越来越深了，打电话时还带着点哭腔，我只能跟他说：夜之城不相信眼泪*。  
他又问我怎么快速走出情伤，我推荐他去扭扭街找个妓女干一炮，他去了，结果嫖到自己老妈，那一整晚他们都在抽烟。我把这件事也写成小说，又得到一笔稿费。我发现我在写作方面也挺有才华，早知道唱歌救不了美国人*，我就去出书了。  
拿着这笔钱，我去了性偶会所，想发泄下，结果没匹配到适合我的，他们就给我退了钱，还倒贴几百作补偿，说是从没见过这种情况。我另外找了一家， 他们给我瞎配了个性偶，见到后因为他不像你，我硬不起来。那性偶素质也没多好，说我阳痿，痿你妈了个逼，老子以前能操遍夜之城。我把他打了一顿，赔光了钱，又得找活干。  
  
我已经不是容易被性欲支配头脑的人，可想到你时，我们用过的姿势和回忆都涌上来了。记得我第一次干你吧，我只是个活在你脑子里的寄生虫，插都插不到，光靠语言艺术和宝刀未老的手就把你弄到了高潮。你射了，我也射了，只是床单上只有你一个人的液体。事后我们还一起抽了根烟，回味美妙的性爱。之后，我就只想操你了，可你已经不在，陪伴我的只剩下过时的音乐、酒精……哦，偶尔还会飞叶子。  
我们养的猫三年前就走了，老死的，我花钱也给它买了块墓地，我先来看你，等会再去看它。很多个夜里我梦见你，就会不由自主地醒来，猫总是躺在我脑袋旁边，目不转睛地盯着我。哈，你他妈就很噩梦似的，让我和猫都睡不着。可能就是太想你，连梦也过载。现在猫死了，以后的夜晚只剩下我一个人失眠。  
你说我们当初为什么不在神舆里多打几炮再分开呢？你他妈当初走得这么坚决，我拦你都拦不到，你就这么不想跟我告别？让我用你的身体活下去，你他妈有想过我每天洗完脸照镜子是什么感受吗？  
……  
我当时应该多跟你说几句话的，兴许你就改变了主意。  
V啊V，这十年里，没有新的技术，没有新的艺术，没有任何变化，时间好像停滞了，但我还能感受到自己在一年一年地衰老。从前在夜店通宵完还能再去接几个委托，现在我敢打赌，夜之城没有人像我这样每天按时十点钟睡，早上七点起床。  
我想你的时候就会照照镜子，你的法令纹一天比一天深，有几块义体老化严重，我去换了新的，旧的也留了下来，因为那曾是你的一部分。唉，我离开夜城想开始新生活，新生活里处处都有你的痕迹。如果我真的像罗格所说，变了很多，那也许是被你整的吧。  
  
我认真地生活了很久，最后得出结论，我不属于这个时代。走在街头，混在酒吧，都感觉格格不入。大概就像你被扔在原始丛林里，自力更生五十年，然后又把你强制带回现代都市里生活，可你的一举一动都体现出和社会的脱节。  
V，你很年轻，现在也才三十来岁，有时候我想，当初活下来的是你该多好，六个月总能从什么犄角旮旯里摸出点希望，毕竟你是那么渴望活下去的人。属于强尼·银手的人生应该终结在 2023 年的荒坂塔，现在让我活着，除了看这个操蛋的世界日渐衰落，也没什么好做的。我想我活够了，V。  
  
明年见。  
  
他伸手抚摸骨灰盒的表面，他知道骨灰盒里是空的。  
雨，淅淅沥沥。  
  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> *夜之城不相信眼泪：有部电视剧叫北上广不相信眼泪，觉得很好玩就 neta 了（无恶意）  
> *唱歌救不了美国人：这个梗大家都懂吧！XD  
> 以及sorry佩皮我不是故意的（x


End file.
